A Mother's Wrath
by ShadowK54
Summary: After Izuku, her one and only child, suffers a nearly fatal encounter. Inko is immediately out for blood, and wishes to make those who dared to harm her son pay for what they have done. For she is Inko Midoriya, and she will remind those who have forgotten, and show those who don't know, why that name struck fear into the hearts of those who knew her, and her history.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

' _I never imagined that a day like this would come as long as I was breathing.. I vowed on the day he was born that I would always protect him; no matter what the cost may be.. My precious child.. I am so sorry I failed you.._ '

"Where is he?! W-Where is my baby boy?!" Inko Modoriya cried out in a panic as she exited out of a elevator that had taken her up to the fourth floor of Musutafu General hospital. Tears of emotional and mental agony rolling down her cheeks as she bolted straight towards the large curved front desk of the hospital level and shot the nurses behind the desk a death glare. The green haired woman's eyes were clearly full of terror and impatience. Understandably so considering how close she was to the person she was seeking; She was his mother after all.

Just nearly an hour before she had arrived at the hospital, Inko had gotten a disturbing phone call from said hospital and was informed that her son, Izuku, her precious angel of a child who was all she had left in this world, and who was all that mattered in her life, had been found brutally beaten in a alley way somewhere in Musutafu, and was brought into Musutafu General Hospital for emergency medical care. All it took was hearing the name of her child and the name of the hospital before she dropped her home phone on the couch without even ending the call, and she made her way over to the hospital as fast as she could.

Inko was a well fit, shapely, an overall attractive young looking woman, though her looks were frightfully deceiving as she was actually in her early fourties and she looked like she could be in her mid or early twenties.

"Wh-What is the name of the patient you are looking for m-ma'am?" One of the nurses that were posted behind the desk asked the distressed greenette anxiously as there was a light patch of sweat drenching her forehead. The nurse attempting to fight back against the fear she was receiving as Inko's glare was definitely one that was not to be taken lightly in the slightest. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she struggled to remain composed. Her heart rapidly and frantically pounding against her chest, and her legs were even trembling as she could feel the full power of the greenette's gaze piercing her soul.

"Izuku Mido-" Inko shook her head as she nearly made a mistake. "H-Hayakawa!" Inko screamed as she lightly gritted his teeth, her glare intensifying as she pounded her fists on the counter. "So you better tell me where he is, or I swea-"

"Inko, please do calm yourself down. You are in a hospital for crying out loud. There are other patient who you are preventing from getting the rest they need to recover from their own injuries."

Just in time to save the nurses from the wrath of Inko's frustration and having them sigh deeply in relief, an old female doctor with short height and grey hair that was tied into a bun spoke up from behind the greenette mother.

Immediately recognizing the voice of the old woman, Inko reeled in her anger slightly as her eyes narrowed and she managed to release a somewhat calm breath after close to about an hour of not being able to do so. "Chiyo.." She whispered under her breath as she then bowed to the nurses in apology. "I'm deeply sorry.." She softly uttered a bit reluctantly, earning only nervous nods from the three sweating nurses.

She then turned around and look down at the old doctor before her, huffing as the two made eye contact with one another.

"How've you been Inko dear?" Chiyo Shuzenji questioned as she flashed Inko a warm smile, both of her hands resting together atop of her syringe cane in front of her. "My, it certainly has been quite awhile, hasn't it? You look like as if you haven't aged a day."

Inko softly glared and quietly hissed at the small doctor, obviously not in the mood for any pleasantries or catching up as she did have much bigger issues to worry about. "Does now look like it is the time to begin reconnecting?" She retorted with irritation in her voice. "Now where is my son?" She questioned with a slight raise of volume in her voice.

Chiyo scoffed as she smirked and lightly shook her head briefly with her head lowered. "I suppose that is a good point given the situation." She chuckled. "Alright, follow me; he is right this way." She turned around and began to walk down one of the hallways to lead the mother to her son, the tapping of her cane echoing with each time it lightly impacted on the hard floor.

Inko followed the doctor and walked with a pace that progressively got quicker the more they got closer to her child. The tapping of her heels echoing along with the syringe cane with each step she took. She bit down on her lip anxiously as her fists were clenched by her side, squeezing hard enough to make her skin go pale.

When they had finally reached the room, Inko shakily gasped as her hands came together at her mouth and tears once again were starting to fall from her eyes. "Oh my god, Izuku.." She whispered in a horrified tone as she froze and her legs began to tremble at the terrible sight that was displayed in front of her.

Laying down unconscious and in poor condition on top of a hospital bed covered head to toe in a full body cast was Izuku. The only part of him that was not covered in bandages was his right eye. The beeping of the heart monitor that was connected to the boy being the only sound that was heard in the hospital room for a few seconds.

Inko slowly stepped deeper into the room as she rapidly gasped, her shaking hands slowly moving away from her mouth to come to the railing of the bed when she approached it. "My poor baby.." She whimpered, her hands gripping ever so tightly on the railing as her anger, as well as her despair, rised the more she looked at Izuku.

"I won't lie to you Inko. We were very lucky that we got to him when we did. If we were even a minute later to care for him.. He would not have made it." The doctor informed from the doorway as she watched the heartbroken mother with a small frown curved on her lips when she noticed Inko's hands.

"B-But he'll be alright.. w-won't he..? He'll l-live..?" Inko questioned as she bit down on her quivering lower lip. Her dark green hair shadowing her eyes while a river of tears went down along her cheeks rapidly.

Chiyo nodded as she let out a deep sigh. "Yes, he will live. He will obviously be needing around the clock care seeing as he cannot possibly try doing anything for himself."

Inko felt a little bit more relaxed when hearing that her baby will just fine; sniffling as she wiped away the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Good.." She took a deep, shaky breath before falling silent for a few seconds. Chiyo's eyes narrowed as she could feel the atmosphere around the greenette mother slowly change to something.. terrifying.

Inko then looked up to show her eyes...

Within the windows of her soul, were a mixture of rage, determination.. and immense hatred burning within them. Her hands let go of the bed railing and hung down by her hips and her posture went upright. Her head slightly turning to show one side of her face to the elder behind her. "Do you know who could have did this to him?" She questioned as her narrowed eye could be seen between the strands of her hair, looking at Chiyo.

There was a pregnant silence between the two women as the air around them became colder for the elder. Chiyo exhaled deeply through her nose as her right hand raised from her cane to gently rub at her eyes for a couple seconds before looking back at Inko. "I do.. but you would not like to know, trust me Inko. It would be best if you just let it go."

"What?" The answer caused the greenette's body to tense and her teeth to grit as she quickly turned around and glared at the small doctor. "You can't possibly expect me to let just this go Chiyo. Whoever the bastard is that hurt and nearly _killed_ my son is gonna pay for this!" Inko growled. "Now, tell me who he or she is now, or else." She demanded as she continued to send a death glare towards Chiyo. "And don't you dare try and lie to me." She warned with venom in her tone.

The reaction made Chiyo's skin crawl as she lightly gripped at the top of her cane. Her face lightly sweating out of fear as she knew Inko all too well, and also knew that her threats are not to be ignored or dismissed as pathetic. So knowing that, it was understandable on why she was about to cave. "His name is Katsuki.. Katsuki... Bakugo.."

Inko sharply gasped and her eyes widened out of shock upon hearing the name of her son's abuser; the last name being one she knew all too damn well. "Mitsuki's son?"

Chiyo nodded. "Mitsuki's son. Now that you know who it is you are trying to go after, and what you are getting not just only yourself, but your son as well, into. Are you still gonna go through with it?"

Inko's shock had subsided as she then turned around to look solemnly at Izuku while letting out a deep sigh. "Chiyo.. You are well aware of the reasons why I was titled 'Wrath' back in the day. So you should know that no matter who they are. If _anyone_ has the stupidity to bring pain upon my boy. They will know what it is like to suffer this mother's fury!" Inko growled, nearly losing her temper after her little outburst, and causing the small elder doctor to flinch.

Chiyo knew that no matter what she said, she could not convince Inko to change her mind about going after Bakugo. She was an old friend and knew a lot about the greenette mother after all. She even knew what kind of person she was in the past. At a time before Izuku was brought into the dangerous world that they inhabit. "I guess that there is no hope in trying to talk you out of it then." She sighed as she shook her lowered head. "You do know that if you do this.. You are going straight back to _that_ life, and you may never have a chance to leave it again. Are you really willing to risk everything because of this?"

Inko frowned as she silently observed her unconscious son with a downcast expression. "Will you.. please take care of him for me? Get him somewhere safe if and when you can? Preferably as soon as possible." Inko softly asked in desperation, her hands wanting to reach and hold Izuku's hand that was closest to her for comfort, but she did not want to risk causing pain to him because of his serious injuries.

Inko was obviously trying to avoid answering the question, which was enough for Chiyo to know that the greenette mother had already answered it in a different way. She nodded to Inko's question as she steadily walked up to stand beside her. "I will do what I can for the young man, but you owe me."

Inko sighed in relief. "Thank you, Chiyo. I won't forget this.. I.. I apologize for how I have been speaking to you. I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you; you did nothing to deserve it." She gratefully, as well as apologetically, responded before she then leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on her teenage son's bandaged forehead. "I'll be back Izuku.. I promise.." She whispered, which Chiyo overhead, before standing straight again and turning around to leave the hospital room.

"Inko dear." Chiyo softly called out while watching Izuku just as Inko was about to leave the room, causing her stop between the doorframe and look slightly over her shoulder at her. "Do not let this thirst for vengeance be your downfall. Do not let it take you away from your son." The elder warned.

Inko's hair cast shadows over her eyes as she held onto the left side of the doorframe, standing in tense silence for a few seconds before responding to the doctor bluntly. "It won't." That was all Inko had to say to respond before stepping out of the hospital room and walking down the hallway towards the elevators.

The old nurse took a deep breath as she then walked over to look out of the large window of the room after opening it slightly with her left hand. Her eyes narrowing as her right squeezed tightly on the top of her syringe cane and she began to talk to no one in particular.

"With the mess you are about to get yourself back into..."

Inko continued to walk down the halls with shadows still hiding her eyes, having on a blank expression it seemed as her tightly clenched fists swung steadily by her sides.

"I can only pray my hardest that you will make it out of there alive in the end.. Inko Hayakawa.."

Inko had stepped into the elevator that had just arrived on the floor she was on after she had pressed the button to call it up, turning around to face the doors as they started to close on her after she had pressed the button that would take the elevator back down to the hospital's main floor.

Chiyo slightly smirked as she carried on with the little speech to herself.

"Or should I perhaps call you by your real name at this point? Inko Midoriya, AKA.."

Inko's lips suddenly curved into a sly grin a second before the doors closed automatically in front of her.

"The Wicked Sin of Wrath."

 _Bing!_

' _But don't you worry my son. He will be punished for hurting you. Him, his accomplices, and anyone who dares to try and protect him._ _For we are Midoriyas, and they will all be reminded why absolutely no one.. fucks with the Midoriyas..'_

* * *

 **Heyo! Well, as you can see. This is a _very_ different kind of fic I'm doing for the very first time. XD Yeah, it's kind of weird for me as well to be steering away from the types of fics I usually do. But I actually enjoy it! It's refreshing to try something new as I usually do male centered harem fics. Now, what could have possibly been my reason for making 'A Mother's Wrath' in the first place? Well, it's quite simple actually. I was watching John Wick yesterday after about nine months since I last watched it, and this idea was just coming to me as I was watching it. God, I really have no self control. XD I've always admired Inko's character as she is the ideal mother and a fun character in my eyes. So I wanted to make a fic where she was the star and she is an absolute fucking badass! Like John Wick himself. Oh, this is gonna be fun~ lol The next chapter or two will tell how things led up to Izuku getting the injuries he got, and Inko's past will be explained given time. c: So just a heads up! Anyway, that is all I got to say for now. I hope you found this prologue chapter interesting! **

**Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **LordXG3: I'm glad you were picking up on those vibes. lol It is what I was going for. Izuku will be 16 in this story!**

 **TheCartoonist127: Aye! Yeah sure man! If you would really be willing to do it. I got no reason to decline.**

 **jester3423377: And those who do will experience hell on Earth! Hahahahahaha! XD**

 **Tohsaka143: In due time my friend.. In due time. Hehe!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Before the hunt..._

The loud sizzling and crackling of cooking food and the pleasant humming of a woman echoed within the kitchen area of the Midoriya residence. The green haired mother, Inko, expressed her content and joyful morning mood as she was cooking breakfast for herself and her greatest treasure.

The breakfast that she was just about to finish cooking up consisted simply of scrambled eggs, sausage links, bacon and a couple slices of whole wheat toast for both her and Izuku.

After she had finished cooking the food, she then got two plates out next to each other on the kitchen counter before putting an even amount of each food onto the plates.

After that was done, she got out two cups and put them on the counter next to each other as well before she went to the refridgerator to take out two cartons of orange juice. There was a difference between the two cartons of orange juice as one of them had pulp in it, while the other did not.

Inko filled one of the cups with the pulp added juice, and the other with the no pulp juice, putting the cartons back where she got them in the fridge when she was done with the pouring and twisting the caps back on.

When all of that was done, she took the two plates of food to the small rectangular shaped smoothe wooden dining table that stood close by the kitchen before bringing over the cups of juices. She set up the seperate meals to be in the middle of the long sides of the table, so that her and her son could sit right across from each other. She put the pulp juice beside her meal before putting the other juice next to Izuku's.

"Izuku! Breakfast is ready! Come and get it while it's hot!" Inko loudly announced before releasing a quiet giggle.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" The distant, muffled voice of Izuku yelled back from his bedroom.

"Okay, don't take too long now!" Inko responded with a smile before she made her way back to the kitchen to get the both of them a fork and returning to the table.

She placed a fork on Izuku's plate before she sat down by her breakfast with a proper posture and her own fork in hand. Now all she had to do was wait patiently for her son to join her shortly before she could eat.

About half a minute had past before Inko started to hear her son rushing into the open area of the home. Izuku mumbled in quiet irritation to himself as his hands were struggling to do up the red tie of his grey highschool uniform when he walked through the hallway door gates and made his way over to the table.

When seeing the issue that Izuku was dealing with, Inko chuckled softly as she stood up from her seat when he approached the end of table. "Do you need some help with that sweetie?" The mother asked as she walked over to her child.

Izuku sighed as he nodded in guilt with his hands lowering by his sides. "Yes please." He responded as he slouched and lowered his head in shame.

This was not the first time Izuku had to get help from his mother when it came to doing up his tie. There were days where he could do it up on his own when he was lucky. But strangely, there were some days where he just could not for some reason, and Inko was well aware of that fact.

Inko scoffed in amusement as she nodded. "Alright, let me see it now." She then stepped up to Izuku before reaching up to do the tie properly around the collar of his dress shirt. The green haired boy raising his head up slightly when she did. "Aaand there we go." She smiled at her son as she then tapped on the tie when she had finished in no time. She tried her best to make sure it was a comfortable fit for her baby boy and not too tight around his neck. "How is that? It's not too tight or loose, is it?" She asked in a slightly worried voice.

Izuku smiled at his mother when he lowered his head to meet her gaze, shaking his head side to side for a second. "No, it's perfect mom, thanks." He responded truthfully, relieving Inko of her worries as she sighed softly in relief.

"Alright, good. Now let's eat. You do not have much time before the train to school arrives and ditches you." The greenette mother stated as she made her way back to sit down in her seat at the table; Izuku immediately following her lead as he walked around the table to sit down in his spot.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Izuku replied as he sat down, licking his lips as he admired his mother's fine work for a brief moment.

Before the mother and son would commence with their feast, the two then gently brought their palms together by their chests as they bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Thank you for the food." They softly uttered together before taking a moment of silence. Afterwards when they finally opened their eyes, they picked up their forks and began to eat.

"So, are you excited for your first day as a second year in highschool?" Inko questioned with a hint of pride and proudness for her child as she looked up at him, taking some of her eggs into her mouth and chewing on the food for a few seconds before swallowing it.

Izuku shrugged with a slight tilt of his head, finishing up with eating a bite out of one of his toasts. "I guess so. I'm just kind of bummed that summer break is over. I swear, time goes by way too fast these days." He weakly chuckled.

"Yeah, you aren't wrong there." Inko softly giggled, agreeing with her son's statement.

"And.. I suppose I'm also kind of nervous." Said Izuku, his words causing Inko to look up at him with a curiously lifted brow as she ceased her feast for the moment.

"Oh, and why is that baby?" Inko questioned as her eyes narrowed out of concern.

Izuku sighed. "Well, it's probably not that big of a deal.. but I just hope I can manage to keep up with my school work and hold down my job at the same time. It is my first job after all and I've only had it for a month.. I just really don't want to risk losing it so soon. Especially since it's a job that I really like working at." He uttered with a downcast tone and expression as he briefly picked at his food with his fork.

Inko smiled warmly after hearing his concerns. "Don't worry Izuku. I'm sure you'll do just fine. You know you can always count on me to help you out when I can. Besides, I already told you before that you didn't need to get a job in the first place. I got our finances well taken care of." She reminded him.

Izuku immediately looked at his mother with a suspicious look after she had said that. "You know, you still haven't told me how that is so. I mean.. you don't even work and yet somehow we have money that has been getting us by for years.. Do you plan to ever make that clear to me one of these days?" Izuku questioned Inko with a lifted brow.

What Inko said about them doing well in terms of money was indeed factual. The only reason he wanted the part time job he has was so he can make money for himself instead of having to always rely on the money that was in his mother's bank account. He was at that age where one usually should start taking up such a responsibility anyway.

Inko fell silent for a few awkward moments before she let out a deep sigh and she put her fork down on her plate before she intertwined her fingers on the table. "I will.. One of these days my boy. I promise you that. But until that day comes, I guess I can leave you with this much." And with that, Izuku was all ears.

The greenette mother cleared her throat as she took a moment to think about what she was going to say to her one and only child that could vaguely explain her.. past life to him. When she had it all thought out, Inko took a deep breath to solid her nerves before she looked up to stare Izuku dead in the eye.

"Let's just say that back in the days before you were born.. I did have a job.. It was a job that I was, and I don't mean to sound so full of myself when I say this, but I was undeniably the best at it." That sentence made Izuku blink a few times out of surprise when he heard it. He was tempted to question her about this former job of hers. But he fought strongly against the urge to do so as his tongue had remained silent and he allowed his mother to continue.

"By the end of each day, I was handsomely rewarded for my.. reliable services." She cocked her head when speaking the last few words before she carried on. "So with that said, a lot of the money that I had earned from this particular job. I saved the majority of it up into a savings account. The same savings account that we still use to this day. Well there you have it, that is basically all there is to it." The greenette mother concluded as she sighed before she continued to speak. "But again, I will tell you the _whole_ story once I am ready to do so.. So do you think you can be patient with me until then Izuku?" She questioned as she looked to the boy with a soft, pleading look.

When seeing the look that was on Inko's face, Izuku slightly frowned as his expression softened. He nodded a couple of time before he answered her. "Yeah Mom.. I can wait." As much as he did not like to do so, he would not attempt to pressure his mom into going more in depth with her past, as it was obviously a secretive and sensitive topic for her. He trusted his mother wholeheartedly and he knew that she would always keep her word to him. So with no choice but to be patient; he ultimately let her be.

"Thank you my son. I really appreciate this. I will fulfill my promise when the right time comes, I swear to you." She uttered gratefully as relief filled her being; glad to see and know that her child was so patient for her. She hoped she would not have to keep him waiting long.

Now all she had left to worry about was is if Izuku would be to handle hearing the kind of horrors that were involved with her past life before he was born. How he would think of her when he finally knew the truth of just who the kind of person she was back in the day..

She had done many, _many_ things that she was not proud of when she was working at her old 'occupation', but it was a job that had tasks that were, and were done in ways that were absolutely necessary.

Inko was well aware of the fact that it was an idiotic idea and a huge risk to reveal such grim details to the green haired boy. She knew it from the very beginning. But she had promised him, as well as herself, that she would tell him one of these days during the time she was pregnant with him.. and if she could help it, she would always keep her promises. She wanted strongly to be a mother that was always honest with her child; no matter how dark and disturbing the secrets may be. She was always an honest woman her whole life.. It was just the kind of soul she was.

Izuku flashed Inko a small smile as he nodded his head slightly. "Mm, I know you will." He said undoubtedly as he locked his soul windows on hers.

There was a silence between the two of them before Inko had insisted that they finish their breakfast. The boy did not have much time before the scheduled train would arrive and leave at the nearest station after all.

"Alright, I'm off Mom! I'll see you later!" Izuku announced from the apartment home's entrance as he was kneeling down to put on his usual pair of red shoes.

"Okay, I hope you have a good day sweetheart!" Inko responded from the kitchen as she flashed him a gentle smile while she was washing the dishes with a thin pair of yellow rubber gloves on her hands, scrubbing down the dishes with a dark red wash cloth in her left hand. She occasionally used a green sponge to scrub off the more pesky food stains that appeared. "Are you gonna be going to work right after school? or are you gonna come home and change first?" She interrogated in a wondering tone.

Izuku nodded as he hummed in confirmation and stood up while looking at his mother. "I'm gonna be heading there right after school. I won't have the time to come home and change. So I kind of have to." He chuckled as he shrugged.

Inko scoffed as she grinned and nodded in understanding. "Well alright then, you be careful when making your way over there." She advised as she just finished washing the last dish and took the gloves off before putting them together on the back edge of the sink.

"Aren't I always?" Izuku replied with a smirk as he turned the doorknob behind him after picking up his book bag. "Okay, I really got to go now. See you tonight Mom. Love you!" He said as he was walking out of the door.

"I love you too!" Inko responded chipperly as she gave her child a wave. The boy quickly returned the gesture as he smiled before he had shut the door behind him, leaving her to her lonesome.

When she was finally alone, she got out a hand towel from one of the kitchen drawers by the sink before she got to drying off the dishes and putting them back in their rightful cabinets around the kitchen.

She sighed as her eyes narrowed with a anxious look on her face, looking to the pan in front of her that she was drying off in her right hand. She was thinking back to their earlier conversation during breakfast, her worries already resurfacing. She dreaded the day when she would reveal the truth to Izuku just as much as she hoped she would be ready for it. ' _How can I possibly hope for him to accept my past when I finally tell him?_ ' She questioned fearfully in her thoughts. Her grip on the pan handle tightening as her hand trembled slightly. A nervous sweatdrop appearing on her forehead as she bit down on her lower lip.

' _How.. H-How could a child ever accept the fact that their mother used to be an assassin..? A.. A murderer..!_ ' And with that thought, Inko had swiftly reached her breaking point as tears immediately started to drip from her eyes and she sharply sucked in air through her teeth as she slammed the pan roughly on the counter's edge in front of the sink.

 _Ponk!_

The single loud sound of banging metal echoed throughout the apartment home. The greenette mother held the pan against the counter's edge as she was looking down and hyperventilating. Her green locks casting a shadow over her eyes as her teeth were gritted and tears trails were already apparent on her cheeks. "H-How.. How could I e-ever hope for him to stand me when he finds that out about.. a-about me?" She whimpered out as she then started to quietly sob while bringing her left hand over her mouth; sorrow taking over her emotions in the blink of an eye.

She let go of the pan's handle before she fell to her knees and pressed her forehead against the cabinet door below the sink. Her right hand planting itself on the counter's edge above her head now. "I-I.. I c-can't bear the thought of him hating me for it..! Looking at me with.. wi-with disgust..! Fuck!" She cursed at the top of her lungs as she then reared her right fist back by her shoulder and was battling back against the urge to plunge said fist into the cabinet door in front of her. Her whole arm and her breath was shaking as she tried desperately to gather her bearings.

"C-Calm down Inko.. Relax.. You know your kid.. Izuku was always there for you, no matter how stressful the predicament was for him. Besides.. that life.. it's all.. all behind you now." Or so she thought.. "You can only hope now that he will understand.. and stay with you in the end.. and still.. st-still love you after everything has been told.." She sniffled, taking a deep, but quivering breath as she slowly lowered her arm. She achieved victory in the battle against the violent urge that she almost allowed to happen. "He'll always be there.. no matter what.." She uttered to herself repeatedly in a whisper for a few minutes before she had finally gotten her composure back. It may, or may not be true in the end, but those were the words that she needed to hear at that heartwrenching moment.

She sniffled once more as the bottom of her left palm came up to wipe away the tears from her eyes and cheeks as she slowly stood back up on her feet. ' _Suck it up woman.. You can't keep these secrets away from him forever.. I was never able to shake the feeling that he will eventually find out the truth someday.. So I'd rather he hear it from me.. then hear it from anyone else.._ ' She internally sighed as she then reached to grab the pan once more to put it back in the cabinet where the other ones were before she dropped the hand towel down on the counter and made her way over to the living room section.

She quietly groaned as she then sat down on the couch and leaned back against it. Her head resting over the top edge as she gazed blankly up at the ceiling above. ' _I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive the person that I was Izuku.. Please.._ ' She prayed her strongest that the fact that she only ever hurt and claimed the lives of horrible people would help the situation when that dreaded day finally comes upon the mother and her son..

All of the people that she had tortured.. killed.. dumped.. they were all troubled individuals who were nothing but thieves, cheaters, traitors.. and killers themselves. People who were overall scums of the Earth. People who have made the wrong choices and have broken the rules of _that_ world. and they have suffered the consequences for those mistakes. There were many powerful people in _that_ world who were the judge and jury.. And she was the executioner. Hell, she was all three when she wanted to be. They all knew that.. Her and her whole team were.

Her old... and former best friends..

 **And there's the next chapter for this story! I know it isn't much, but don't you worry. The bloody chaos is soon to come! Muahahaha! lol My holiday break from work is almost here! So hopefully then I'll have plenty of time to get to writing more. So I hope you guys can be patient with me until then. When it comes to gory action. I'd like to think I've watched more than enough action movies of the sort to know how that beautiful stuff goes. XD Oh god, something's wrong with me.. Dah well! If you're reading this. You must enjoy such things as well. And if the reviews so far were any indication. XD lol Anyways, that's all I got to say for now. thanks for reading! and have a good day!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It is greatly appreciated!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi! **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Present time.._

Looking over the peaceful city of Musutafu from a high rooftop was one of the many underground crime lords of Japan, Mitsuki Bakugo. She blew out the smoke of her cigarette over the edge of the roof after taking a puff. She leaned over with her arms on the edge, watching as the cars below steadily drove by her home. Behind her was a large pool that had a diving board on one end and a few poolside chairs going around said pool.

She wore a black fur sweater over a silver silk nightgown that went down to her knees. With how breezy it was out tonight, the sweater seemed necessary.

Mitsuki had woken up during what was supposed to be a peaceful sleep, feeling unsettled for a reason that she couldn't determine. It was honestly pissing her off, evident by the weak scowl on her face. ' _What is this feeling of... dread?_ ' She wondered, putting out her smoke as she rubbed the burning tip against the concrete her arms rested on before flicking the cigarette butt off.

She stood up straight and gazed up to the moon above. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew that this... unpleasant feeling was only going to keep her awake.

"Having trouble sleeping, ya old hag?" Speaking of unpleasant, a cocky male voice that was all too recognizable to Mitsuki inquired.

Mitsuki's eyes narrowed when processing the voice as she turned her head to look over her shoulder, lightly glaring at the one who had just joined her on the roof. "Ah, Katsuki.. I wasn't aware that you were back in town so soon." She responded, ignoring his rather insulting question.

With a smirk on his lip, Katsuki walked up to stand beside his mother to overlook the city with her, the city that he thought they ruled. "I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" He chuckled.

Being the snazzy individual he thinks he is, Katsuki wore a grey suit with a red dress shirt underneath, a grey tie and black brogues shoes. Adding to his wealthy appearance, he had a Rolex watch going around his right wrist and a pair of sunglasses hanging on the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"Yes.. Much to my chagrin." Mitsuki sighed. Looking forward again, she asked. "How are things up in Hosu City?"

Dialing down the attitude in his voice, Katsuki replied. "Good now. I made sure that those dumb bastards think twice before trying to screw us over again." He grinned.

"I see. Good work. Perhaps you aren't _completely_ useless." Mitsuki smirked, sending her child a teasing glance. Getting some revenge on him for earlier.

Katsuki scoffed off the remark, playing it cool. "Say what you want. You know I get shit done."

"Geez, you're such a bore. I can't even joke around with you for one moment." The mother pouted.

"Whatever." Katsuki said without a care in the world.

The mother and son pair sat in breezy silence for nearly a minute. Katsuki stared at his mother in curiosity for the last few seconds of that minute before speaking his mind. "So, what are you doing up so late?" He questioned, feeling like Mitsuki was up here for more than just a smoke, having seen her troubled expression earlier before he made his presence known.

"Just thinking." Mitsuki answered with a hint of worry, which Katsuki detected as he quirked a brow.

"About?"

"...About what's making me feel so anxious.." The mother frowned as she pulled her cold hands into the pockets of her sweater.

The son looked dumbfounded upon hearing her reply. "You? Anxious? Really?" He uttered in disbelief. Hey, it wasn't everyday he sees his seemingly fearless parent look so... vulnerable. Especially for no reason. In fact, he had never seen her look like that before. So he couldn't help but become shocked when putting that knowledge into account.

Mitsuki wanted to scold herself for expressing even a bit of fear. She was in front of her son for christ sake! She can't be looking weak in front of him! Or to anyone! No matter the reason! Plus, for crying out loud, she was the damn Wicked Sin of..! Nevermind.. That was her old life.. ' _What the hell is going on with me?_ ' She thought softly in frustration as she rubbed at her temple, taking a deep breath to calm these damned foreign emotions of hers. "Yes, my son. Me. I'm anxious." She answered truthfully, not being one to lie.

"How come?" Katsuki asked, regaining his composure.

"I really wish I knew.." The blonde woman whispered in complaint. Shaking her head to attempt brushing off these worries, whatever they were, she looked to her child and flashed him a weak smirk. "I suppose it's a good thing that you're here. Maybe you can keep Mama company to help distract her, eh?" She messed with him as she brought a hand up to pinch at his cheek.

"Jesus christ, will you stop!" Katsuki growled as he was quick to swat Mitsuki's hand away, making the Mother giggle at the way he blushed in response as she reeled her hand back.

"Ah~ pissing around with you is such a riot." Mitsuki sighed in content.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.." Katsuki muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes in dismay. "God, you can be such a fucking pain in the ass sometimes!" The blonde boy huffed as he rubbed at his pinched cheek.

"Hmph! Now is that anyway to talk to your Mother?" Mitsuki playfully retorted.

"One that's as crazy and annoying as you? Hell yeah." Katsuki sighed. Damn, he's a sixteen year old crime prince and he still gets babied like that by his mother.. He hates his life sometimes.

"Oh, you don't mean that." Mitsuki chuckled.

"Like hell I don't!" Katsuki screamed, balling the hand by his cheek into a fist.

"All right, all right. Calm down, Katsuki. I'll stop now." Mitsuki defused the bomb that was her son as she patted him on the back, stopping her trickery before she made him go into an explosive fit so late at night. She said it many times before and she'll say it plenty times over, he is such a bore.

"Damn hag.." Katsuki scowled, closing his eyes as he tried to collect his bearings.

Shaking her head whilst chuckling in amusement, Mitsuki glanced down and noticed a dark spot of... blood? on the right ankle of her son's pants. Her eyes gazed at the blood spot inquisitively as she went on to say.. "Katsuki? What happened there?"

"What do ya mean?" Katsuki glared at the woman, still not happy with her about what she did.

"You have blood on your pants.." Mitsuki slowly looked up to meet her son's eye as she now sent him a glare of her own that expressed her out of nowhere agitation. The victim of her glare's eyes widened as he felt goosebumps perk up all over his figure. "What did you do this time?" She growled.

Looking down to confirm the blood spot for himself, Katsuki gulped as he bit his lip awkwardly and tugged on the collar of his dress shirt. "Er, C-Come on, Mom. It's not a big deal really. We just taught some punk who worked at a cafe a lesson for trying to step up to us earlier, that's all." He explained nervously.

"What is the name of this "punk?" Because the only punk she usually sees is right in front of her.

"W.. Why is that important?"

"So I can clean up your fucking mess! Just like I always do!" Katsuki quaked at Mitsuki's angered shout, then he emitted a pained groan when Mitsuki proceeded to grab tightly onto one of his ears and pulled him down so that they were directly face to face. "Now tell me his damn name!" She snarled.

"Ow, ow, ow! Fuck, okay!" Katsuki struggled as he tensed up from the pain to his ear. "I d-don't know his first name! But the nametag on his uniform said that his last name was Hayakawa! or something like that!" Katsuki cried as his face scrunched up from the pain.

Mitsuki gasped sharply in shock upon hearing the last name, her fingers easing their grip as her heart dropped slightly.

' _No.. It can't be.._ '

Her hand trembled as she prayed that her son was just fucking with her..

That last name.. She knew someone who was using that surname as a disguise, two people actually, to hide who they _really_ were. Their real surnames. She actually knew one of those people all too damn well. Hell, they did grow up together. So she liked to think that they were like sisters back in their heyday. Goddamn this ignorant, foolish and arrogant child of hers. If he ended up hurting the person who she's thinking of.. More specifically, the child of who she is thinking of..

Then may the Gods help them all..

Gripping her son's ear strongly again, which made him react as intended, Mitsuki continued speaking, sounding slightly more furious. "Tell me, Katsuki.. This boy that you assaulted... What color was his hair?"

"W-Wha-"

"His hair color! Tell me what it is!"

"A-All right!" Taking a moment to recall his victim's appearance, Katsuki nodded hesitantly. "Gr-Green!" He winced.

No..

"Eye color?!" The volume and intensity in her voice raised.

"Green..!"

No, no, no.. Please no!

Now, to confirm her dreadful concerns...

"Did he... h-have freckles on his face?" This is where Mitsuki looked more panicked than furious. Her breathing started to become more shaky as she now understood why she's been feeling so afraid tonight..

"H... How did you..! know..?" Katsuki groaned as he looked at his Mom with a mixture of agony and bewilderment.

At that moment, it was like gravity had increased immensily for Mitsuki as anxiety filled her being, making her feel weak in the knees and nearly collapse right there on her roof. Her trembling hand released Katsuki as she brought it back to her head, her other hand coming to the edge to keep her standing. "O-Oh my god.." She gulped, moving her hand from her head to her quivering mouth as she turned to look away from her offspring.

"Shit..!" Hissing in pain, Katsuki rubbed his ear to settle the excruciating aching that his mother had caused, that pinch being a less playful one this time around. "Damn Mom. The hell's your problem?" He whined.

"Damn you, Katsuki..!" Mitsuki snarled.

"Eh?" Katsuki muttered in confusion as he raised a brow, looking at the back of his mother's spiky haired head.

Turning around, the angered Mitsuki refused to look at her idiotic son at this time as she fast paced walked past him to go back inside their family's penthouse apartment. "Get inside and wait in the fucking living room! I'm going to get your dad!" She demanded of the boy as she walked off with haste. "It appears that we need to have a little family meeting!" She said urgently.

Watching his mom walk off in disbelief, the blonde boy dumbly blinked as he couldn't get over how bothered he was about Mitsuki losing her shit like that. ' _What the fuck.._ ' He thought perplexingly.

"Seriously, Ma!" He called out to the woman as she was about to re-enter the building, having gained her attention as she stopped before she could go inside, but she didn't look his way. Then he said.. "I beat on some damn nerd, so what! It wouldn't be the first time we paid people to keep their mouth's shut about stuff like this! You're making it sound like you know the guy!"

"You really are a fool, my son. It's a damn shame you don't realize that yet. But I suppose that's mine and your father's fault for spoiling you too much.." She sighed deeply as she slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder at Katsuki.

Katsuki immediately regretted speaking upon being struck by his mother's spine-chilling death glare. It was a glare that had a much stronger effect on him than the last one. He had seen her make scary faces before, but never one as.. horrifying as this one. Boy did he hate it so much already. He couldn't even bring himself to say something about her comments as his voice refused to come out whilst his sights remained locked on the mother Bakugo.

"H-Huh..?" He managed to say after a few seconds.

"Allow me to make something clear to you, Katsuki. It isn't the boy you jumped that I'm worried about. The one I'm worried about is the woman who fucking gave birth to him! And for once, money isn't going to be the solution to this problem! Now get inside!" That was all she left him with as she continued on inside the home to go wake up her husband, leaving their petrified child out there in the cold.

A minute after his mom was out of sight, Katsuki got over his fear somewhat and gulped as he took some time breath in order to cool his head more. ' _What the shit is going on all of a sudden?_ ' He wondered as he ran a hand through his spiky locks.

Being ever so curious, yet still a bit frightened, Katsuki sighed as he knew that he was in deep shit with his parents. Now he had to find out why.

' _Crap_ _.. Let's just get this over with._ '

With that, Katsuki began to make his trip to the living room. When nearing the door however, he suddenly froze stiff briefly as he felt an unsettling chill travel up his body. And no, it wasn't because of the breeze..

He didn't know what that was. It wasn't the chilling feeling of being watched, not at all. It felt almost as if... he was in danger. Like... a target had been put on his head or something. With that uncomfortable feeling settling in, Katsuki didn't spend anymore time alone as he was quick to book it inside without hesitation.

Out of the blue, being at the family meeting sounded much better than being alone right now. For good reason, as there was a story that he needed to hear to help him prepare for the slaughter that's about to come..

And that story, was the story of Inko Midoriya. AKA, the Wicked Sin of Wrath... and the leader of the Seven Wicked Sins.

* * *

 _Meanwhile.._

Back at the hospital that had the badly injured Izuku in its care, Chiyo stood by the entrance of the boy's hospital room with a few of her nurses standing by her side. A couple of nurses looked at the bandaged boy with sadness while others just looked at him with narrowed eyes, feeling disgusted with the monster, or monsters, who had pumbled him to such a bad state.

"Where should we take him, ma'am?" Asked one of the nurses as they all turned their heads to look down at the elderly doctor between them, awaiting their orders on what to do with Izuku.

"Deliver him to my _private_ hospital." Chiyo ordered. "I will inform my granddaughter so she can look out for your arrival. She should be able to take care of him from there until I get there myself. But do help her out if she requests your aid."

"Yes, ma'am!" The nurses acknowledged the command in unison as they got to work, getting Izuku ready for transport.

While the nurses did that, Chiyo left the room and went back to the receptionist desk.

"Naoko?" She called to the nurse seated behind the desk when she came into the view.

"Oh, Dr. Shuzenji. What can I do for you?" The brunette nurse responded as she stood up from her chair and looked at the small woman.

Chiyo chuckled softly before replying. "No need to get up, child. I'm not going to make you go anywhere."

"I see. Thank you, Ma'am." The nurse complied as she sat back down. "What did you call me for then?" She inquired politely.

"I just want you to do something for me while you're back there, that's all."

"Of course, ma'am. What is it that you want me to do?"

Chiyo cleared her throat before putting her sweet smile back on, getting straight to the point. "If anyone comes around here looking for the boy.." Her smile suddenly morphed to that of a sadistic grin. "Kill them... Kill them all.. Okay?" She chirped.

The receptionist nurse deeply exhaled through her nose as she processed the order. A slight smile curving on her lips as she nodded. "Will do, Dr. Shuzenji. Will do."

"Atta girl." Chiyo smirked. "Please do let the other ladies know to do the same thing. And try to do it discreetly, hmm? We don't need to disturb any of the other patients if it can be avoided." She advised kindly.

"You got it... boss." The nurse acknowledged.

"All right then, good girl." She giggled.

Now that the security measures were in order, Chiyo walked back into the hall to do a final run to check on her patients before she would leave. Her smirk remaining on her face.

' _Don't worry, Izuku. We'll have you up on your feet in no time.._ ' She promised.

Over the years, people often asked the old lady why there wasn't any security guards patrolling the building. Well, little did any of the patients or visiting citizens know, the whole female nursing staff that worked throughout the building... were the security.

Back with the nurse at the receptionist desk, she looked down at said desk in front of her as she steadily reached a hand under it to check if the holstered black Beretta M9 pistol was still hidden there.

She flashed a toothy grin as it was thankfully still there when she felt the handle, ready to be used to put down any person who's stupid enough to come searching for Izuku..

* * *

 **A/N:** Aye! How's it going guys? Doing well? I sure hope so. If you were thinking this story was abandoned, well you would be wrong! XD But in all seriousness though, I'm really sorry for how long it took to update. I'll try not to make it take months till the next one because I think I got a schedule thingy going, kinda, for me to work on all my stories. All I got to now is try my damnest to keep up with it. Keyword: try. So thank you very much for hanging in there for me and for your patience. It does mean a lot.

Now, time to respond to some reviews!

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **thor94:** Mm, I think I'll just leave you with this and you can figure it out from there. He is the Wicked Sin of Wrath's son.. (:

 **VoidKingOfSwing:** Well there ya go! XD

 **Johnny Spectre:** Eeyup! If you got a problem with the story solely for that reason. Then hey, you're more than welcome to drop it. If you haven't already that is.

 **Whitetiger789:** We'll just have to wait and see, eh? XD

* * *

All right, as for a particular question that's being asked around. Are there quirks or heroes in this fic's universe? Nope, not at all. It's a world that's just as "normal" as ours and also as messed up and awesome as John Wick's. XD I apologize for not making that clear earlier, I did try putting it in the summary, but didn't have the character space to do so. So again, I'm sorry about that. As I implied in the prologue chapter's author's note, this fic was inspired by the John Wick franchise. Actually, I think Mr. Wick says it better in Parabellum on what this story's mostly going to be about when it comes to the action.

 _Guns... lots of guns.._

God, that line gives me the good sort of chills everytime I hear it. XD I thought about adding quirks into the equation, but ultimately went against it as I thought that it would just ruin the hand-to-hand combat and gun fu goodness I want to do for this. So yeah, that's about it for that decision.

I also said that Inko is the star of this story. While Izuku will have his times to shine, it mostly revolves around his mother's bloody quest for revenge. As well as other predicaments that will come her way throughout this quest of hers. Maybe even more will come her way after she's done it. (: Only time will tell.

Now, if any of what I said turns you off from the story. You're more than welcome to stop reading it. No harm done. If you're sticking around, then sweet!

* * *

Okay, that's all I gotta say for now. I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed this update and look forward for what's to come later on. Thanks for reading and have a good one, guys!

 **Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


End file.
